


Upping The Ante

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Celebrations, Community: smallfandomfest, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a good day, Stephen is a little surprised by Ryan's method of celebrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upping The Ante

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a birthday fic for lukadreaming, and for the smallfandomfest prompt 'Ryan/Stephen, upping the ante'.

  
Listening to Connor babbling about his latest upgrades to the ADD with only half an ear, Stephen surreptitiously checked his watch for about the twentieth time in as many minutes. He knew he was getting a little obsessive over it, but he couldn’t help himself. Lester’s new initiative of only sending out half the civilian team at a time to ‘attempt to limit the number of unfortunate incidents’ meant that today Cutter and Abby had gone to the anomaly, while Stephen and Connor had drawn the short straws, and remained behind at the ARC. And while Connor didn’t seem overly bothered by the outcome, Stephen had been left feeling distinctly antsy.  
  
It wasn’t that he was worried or anything. On the contrary, he knew the team were perfectly fine, and were in fact on their way home. It was just that being excluded from the field trip meant that his alternatives for filling his time were either paperwork, or listening to Connor ramble. Neither of which were particularly attractive options, although eventually he’d bitten the bullet and chosen the latter. A decision he’d started to regret about five minutes after he’d made it.  
  
He really hoped Cutter and the others arrived back soon, before he went completely crazy.  
  
Right on cue, the doors to the atrium swung open to reveal Cutter, Abby, Jenny (who was obliged to go to every anomaly site just in case some of the ‘unfortunate incidents’ Lester was trying to avoid happened anyway), and Ryan. Abby and Cutter appeared to be deep in discussion, and while Jenny made a beeline straight for Lester’s office, Ryan headed towards Stephen.  
  
“Everything go all right?” Stephen asked.  
  
“Like clockwork, for once,” the soldier replied, looking as if he couldn’t quite believe their luck. “One medium-sized, docile herbivore – don’t ask me what it was called – came through the anomaly, let Cutter and Abby coo over it for ten minutes, and then turned around and went home shortly before the anomaly closed. No danger, and I didn’t have to shout at the professor once.”  
  
Stephen grinned. If anything, his lover sounded faintly disappointed by that outcome. And the idea of Cutter cooing over anything was amusing, to say the least.  
  
“So, a pretty boring day for you, then?”  
  
“A _good day_ ,” Ryan corrected him. “Believe it or not, we soldiers do prefer the days when we don’t have to shoot anything.”  
  
“I’ll take your word for it,” said Stephen impishly. Then he grimaced. “Although at least someone’s had a good day. I’ve been bored out of my mind back here – we’re going to have to get Lester to reconsider this idea of his about putting team members on field rotation.”  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes. “Oh no, poor you,” he said, with rather more sarcasm than sympathy. Then he shrugged. “Oh well, better go and get my weapons checked back into the armoury, and make sure the lads aren’t running riot.”  
  
“Oh,” replied Stephen, slightly disappointed. “I though you might…” He broke off suddenly, his words dissolving into a slightly strangled squawk. Unless he was very much mistaken, Ryan had just pinched his bum. _His bum!_ Right in full view of everyone. Ryan just didn’t do things like that.  
  
The soldier was already moving away from him, and Stephen quickly shook himself out of his surprise. “Sorry, Connor, got to go.”  
  
Connor’s rambling stuttered to a halt – he obviously hadn’t noticed anything untoward. “Oh, okay, see you later.”  
  
Stephen set off after Ryan.  
  
*   *   *   *   *  
  
“What the hell was that?” Stephen hissed, when he finally caught up to Ryan in the armoury. Contrary to the captain’s supposition, the place was free from rioting Special Forces soldiers. In fact, it was completely empty apart from the two of them.  
  
“What the hell was what?” Ryan said, his attempt at innocence completely ruined by the smirk gracing his features.  
  
“You know what! I thought we’d agreed to keep a lid on it at work?”  
  
Ryan’s smirk didn’t falter. “I told you, today was a good day. I felt the need to celebrate in some way.”  
  
“But did you have to choose _that_ way?”  
  
“Ah. Would you have preferred me to pick an alternative method, then?”  
  
“I…what?” Stephen was floundering. His lover was normally more than happy to keep their relationship low key while at the ARC – in fact, Ryan had been the one to suggest they didn’t parade it around. This sudden reversal in the situation was making his head spin.  
  
“Look, Hart,” Ryan said, slowly and with exaggerated patience. “I just realised today that life’s too short for all this tiptoeing around, that’s all. Are you complaining, really?”  
  
“No, but…well, isn’t it supposed to be near-death experiences that cause these kind of revelations? You average ‘good day’ doesn’t seem the most likely of triggers.”  
  
“I can go out and have a near-death experience, if that would make you feel better about the whole thing,” Ryan offered, with mock-seriousness.  
  
“No, no, it’s fine, really,” replied Stephen hastily. “You don’t need to do that.”  
  
“I’m very glad to hear it,” said Ryan. “Now, if you’ve finished picking apart my reasoning, I believe I have some celebrating to do.”  
  
Stephen’s brain was still catching up with Ryan’s new outlook on life when the soldier stepped forward, slid his hand around the pack of Stephen’s neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. Stephen flailed for moment, unsure whether to respond, or put a stop to this right now. Ryan had still to remove any of his kit, and he found himself pressed firmly up against the soldier’s tac-vest, the sharp edges of the pockets and their contents pressing into his chest in a way that was actually rather pleasant. He was rapidly coming to the conclusion that a little bit of celebrating might not be such a bad idea when…  
  
“Stephen? Are you in there?”  
  
Cutter’s call echoed down the corridor and around the armoury, and Stephen quickly, but reluctantly, disentangled himself from Ryan. He might be coming around to this new attitude of openness, but that didn’t mean he wanted his colleagues to catch him and Ryan making out at work.  
  
“Better go and see what he wants,” said Ryan, not looking in the least put out by the interruption. “I’ll catch up with you later.”  
  
There was something in Ryan’s voice that Stephen felt should be putting him on his guard, but then Cutter called for him again, and he forgot it as he hurried off to intercept the professor.  
  
*   *   *   *   *  
  
An hour later, after a discussion with Cutter about the creature that had come through the anomaly – a juvenile maiasaur, as it turned out – Stephen found himself in the rec room making coffee, while Cutter had been instructed by Jenny to go and deliver his report to Lester.  
  
He’d looked around a little for Ryan, but in vain, since the soldier seemed to have vanished into thin air. Once again he seemed doomed to boredom.  
  
“Make me one of those, would you?”  
  
Stephen nearly dropped one of the coffee mugs as he started in surprise. Ryan had spoken from just behind his right shoulder, and he mentally cursed the Special Forces’ ability to sneak up on people even as he directed a glare at his lover.  
  
“Where did you spring from? I was looking for you before.”  
  
“I was down on the shooting range,” Ryan replied. “Lyle and the lads are working off the excess adrenaline they couldn’t get rid of at the anomaly today.” He shook his head ruefully. “I swear, Finn’s aim gets even better when he’s jacked up like that.”  
  
“So he wiped the floor with all of you, then?” Stephen asked, grinning as he turned back to the kettle.  
  
“Lyle and Kermit, yes,” Ryan confirmed. “Blade got pretty close to his score, though.”  
  
“And what about you?”  
  
“Oh, I didn’t participate. I can think of _much_ better ways to work off adrenaline, can’t you?”  
  
Stephen suddenly found himself sandwiched between the worktop, and one very intent Ryan, as hot breath on his neck turned into a pair of lips sucking insistently at the soft skin there.  
  
“What in the hell are you doing?” Stephen yelped, although he knew he wasn’t helping his protest by tilting his head a little to allow Ryan better access.  
  
For an answer, Ryan slid his arm round Stephen’s waist, his fingers finding and deftly undoing the fastening of Stephen’s jeans. Stephen groaned as Ryan’s hand shoved itself into his underwear, his cock already hardening despite his knowledge that this was a really, _really_ bad idea. He could feel adrenaline spiking through his body at the danger of their situation, and he spared a thought to wonder how exactly this was going get rid of any that Ryan still had in his system.  
  
But then he groaned again as Ryan started pulling at his cock in short sharp jerks, any pretence at rational thought flying straight out the window as he started thrusting forward into Ryan’s grip. His lover’s huff of amused laughter against his neck did nothing for his composure either, and he whimpered in frustration.  
  
The sound of footsteps alerted them just in time, and by the time Abby entered the rec room Ryan was unconcernedly ladling coffee into the mugs while Stephen had dropped hurriedly into a chair, using the table as cover while he quickly refastened his jeans and tried to will his erection away.  
  
“Oh good, can you make one those for me too?” Abby asked, not looking in the slightest bit suspicious, something for which Stephen silently thanked his lucky stars.  
  
“No problem.” Ryan snagged an extra mug from the cupboard. “Sit down next to Stephen and I’ll bring them over.”  
  
His smile didn’t falter in the face of Stephen’s renewed glare.  
  
*   *   *   *   *  
  
He knew hiding out in his office was pathetic at best, but right now Stephen felt in distinct need of a place of safety.  
  
As soon as Ryan had plonked a mug of coffee down in front of him, Stephen had grabbed it and made a quick exit, scurrying out of the rec room with a mumbled excuse about having some paperwork to do. Even so, he was pretty sure Abby had been smirking at him as he retreated. And he _knew_ Ryan had been.  
  
And besides, the excuse wasn’t actually a lie. He _did_ have some paperwork to do, and he couldn’t help but reflect that if he’d just settled down to do it in the first place instead of hanging around in the atrium with Connor, none of this might even have happened.  
  
Not that he could really deny any more that he was enjoying himself. He knew it was stupid, and, well… _stupid_ , but whenever he thought about the feeling of Ryan jerking him off, and the fact that they’d nearly got caught, he felt his still half-hard cock twitch in his jeans.  
  
He was just considering taking himself off to the showers, or one of the bunkrooms, for a quiet wank when the office door suddenly opened, and Ryan slipped inside.  
  
 _So not that safe then, after all._ And upon reflection, he’d probably been silly to think it would be.  
  
“Here you are,” said Ryan, letting the door fall shut behind him. The click of the lock was quiet, but not so quiet that Stephen didn’t hear it. “That was a pretty quick exit you made back there.”  
  
“Well, you try keeping your composure in front of one of your colleagues after you’ve nearly been caught with your boyfriend’s hand down your pants,” Stephen said bluntly.  
  
“Okay, fair point.” Ryan held up his hands in surrender. “Sorry about that.” The genuine contrition in his voice took Stephen by surprise, and he smiled a little ruefully.  
  
“I wasn’t exactly going out of my way to stop you,” he pointed out.  
  
“Still, I suspect I got a bit carried away,” Ryan responded. Then he grinned suddenly. “Maybe I can make it up to you.”  
  
He pushed away from the door and came towards Stephen, reaching out to swivel Stephen’s chair until it was facing him, and then abruptly dropping to his knees. “I think we have some unfinished business, don’t you?” He was eyeing the unmistakable bulge in Stephen’s jeans.  
  
“Uh…” Ryan’s finders were working on his zipper again, and Stephen was suddenly finding it very hard to concentrate. “Don’t you consider this getting too carried away?”  
  
“The door’s locked,” Ryan said reasonably. “No one will be bursting in on us this time.” He was tugging at Stephen’s clothing, and Stephen involuntarily lifted his hips in assistance, his boxers sliding away to let his cock spring free. “And besides,” Ryan added, “I still want to celebrate my good day.”  
  
Without warning he leaned forward and closed his lips over the head of Stephen’s cock, sliding them down the shaft with apparently very little effort until his nose was buried in the tangle of hair on Stephen’s groin, before drawing back slowly, his tongue trailing lightly along the underside.  
  
“Oh god…” Unconsciously, Stephen dropped his hand on to Ryan’s head, pressing down gently as his lover continued to suck and lick at his cock, taking his time to drive Stephen crazy.  
  
Even with the door locked, this was still incredibly stupid, but Stephen really didn’t care any more – he was suddenly wholeheartedly on board with Ryan’s celebration.  
  
But right then, the noise cutting through his hazy arousal with shocking directness, there was a knock at the door. Stephen stiffened, his eyes flying to the door handle, which was slowly turning even as Cutter’s voice made a muffled enquiry.  
  
“Stephen? Are you in there?”  
  
Stephen held his breath, desperately trying to keep quiet, a difficult feat when Ryan’s tongue was still lazily swirling around the head of his cock, and occasionally teasing at the slit in a way that made Stephen hiccup and gasp. He clapped his hand over his mouth and glared pleadingly at Ryan. Ryan just stared back at him unrepentantly.  
  
“Stephen?” Cutter had obviously established the door was locked now, but that didn’t stop him knocking again. “Stephen?”  
  
“He’s obviously not in there, Cutter.” That was Abby’s voice, quieter than Cutter’s, but still unmistakeable. “Perhaps Connor’s seen him.”  
  
“Yeah, maybe.” Cutter sounded doubtful. “It’s funny, though – I could have sworn I heard a noise in there.”  
  
“It probably came from one of the other offices,” Abby replied dismissively. “Come on, Connor’s in the atrium.”  
  
Stephen heaved a sigh of relief as he heard them moving away, and then returned his eyes to Ryan, whose eyes were glinting with suppressed laughter as he continued to lave Stephen’s cock with his tongue.  
  
Despite the locked door, that had still been too close, but Stephen couldn’t deny that he was _also_ still achingly hard. And Ryan had obviously noticed that too.  
  
“Stop,” he said suddenly, his voice firm enough to make Ryan do just that, although the soldier’s expression was a shade disappointed as he sat back, and then smoothly rose to his feet.  
  
But Stephen stood likewise, and throwing a wicked smile at his lover proceeded to shove his jeans and boxers further down his thighs, turn around so he could lean forward on to the desk, and spread his legs as much as he was able.  
  
Ryan’s raised eyebrows spoke volumes.  
  
Stephen shrugged. “In for a penny, in for a pound,” he said. “Now, are you going to fuck me or not? Because I thought you want to celebrate.”  
  
Apparently Ryan needed no further encouragement, as he reached into his pocket and extracted a bottle of what Stephen recognised as gun oil. “I didn’t see any sense in not being prepared,” he answered, in response to Stephen’s enquiring, and slightly outraged, look.  
  
His preparation was quick and efficient, both of them realising that there was every chance Cutter and Abby might come back when they couldn’t find Stephen elsewhere, and then Stephen was moaning quietly as Ryan’s cock pushed into him in one smooth movement, filling him up for just a moment before Ryan started thrusting hard and fast, fucking Stephen in earnest.  
  
Stephen had been on the verge of coming already, and it wasn’t long before he felt his balls tightening again. The feeling of Ryan’s fingers closing round his cock once more was enough to tip him over the edge, and he had to make an effort to keep the volume of his cries down as he spurted come into Ryan’s hand, the soldier catching as much of it as he could so it didn’t cover the desk.  
  
Ryan thrust a few more times, sharp and ragged, and then he came too, emptying himself inside Stephen with a low groan before collapsing over Stephen’s back, making Stephen’s arms tremble with the effort of keeping them both upright.  
  
“Christ, you’re heavy. Get off.”  
  
Ryan chuckled, a low rumble in Stephen’s ear. “So romantic, Hart.”  
  
“If this is your idea of romance, then remind me not to expect flowers or chocolates anytime soon.”  
  
Ryan laughed again, but a second later his weight was removed, his cock sliding free of Stephen’s arse and making Stephen hiss and twitch. Snagging a few tissues from the box on the desk, he cleaned Stephen’s come off his hand, his tongue darting out to lick away the last few drops. Stephen watched avidly, and then narrowed his eyes against Ryan’s knowing smirk, turning away to pull up his jeans and boxers again. He grimaced at the dampness he could already feel seeping through the fabric.  
  
“You need a shower,” Ryan commented, his own clothing already back in place.  
  
“Undoubtedly,” Stephen replied. “Care to join me?”  
  
He grinned cheekily at Ryan’s surprised expression. The celebration wasn’t over yet.


End file.
